


The Neighbourhood

by ssajareau



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Sexual Tension, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssajareau/pseuds/ssajareau
Summary: During a case, JJ and Matt have to go undercover as a married couple in order to stop the unsub. But as they pretend to be husband and wife, their feelings for each other grow.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Matt Simmons
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The team were working on a case involving married couples who were targeted and brutally killed in their own homes. The only connections between their victims were that they all lived in the suburban areas of DC and were happily married. They had all split up with JJ and Matt at the M.E.’s office and the rest of the team canvassing the three different crime scenes. The team sat in the briefing room, bouncing back different theories on why the victims were targeted and the profile of their unsub. 

“All these suburban areas are close to each other. It’s possible that the unsub lived in the same vicinity as our victim.” Tara theorised, flicking through the files to see what she could find. 

“The unsub could’ve stalked our victims, maybe even went into their homes. Most of our victims did have neighbourhood group meetings, which likely means the unsub was able to figure they’re way around the home and knew where everything was.” Rossi said to them. 

“So they’re methodical, they stalk their victims and plan everything out. They’re in and out and they make sure not to leave a trace behind.” Luke pointed out as they started to develop the profile of their unsub. 

“JJ, Matt. What did the M.E say?” Emily asked, turning to the two agents. 

“The husbands were all stabbed repeatedly ten times and the wives were killed by a gunshot wound to the head.” JJ informed them. 

“They all had ligature marks on their wrists and ankles, most likely tied up by a rope but there did appear to be defensive wounds on all the couples.” Matt explained to them. 

“So our victims fought back.” Reid said as he paused for a minute to think. “There is an extreme overkill on the husbands, suggesting that they’re the unsub’s main target and it’s possible the wives were forced to watch their husband being repeatedly stabbed before being killed.” 

“So this could be personal the unsub. Maybe something happened in their marriage and now they envy all these couples who had a happy marriage.” Emily theorised. 

“Maybe not all of them were happy as everyone thinks they were.” Rossi pointed before turning to Garcia. “Any luck finding anything on our victims?” 

“Nothing, either all of them had a really happy and good marriage or they’re really good at hiding whatever was going on.” Garcia informed everyone. 

“My worry is, if the unsub is stalking their victims, who are they stalking now?” Tara asked the question that none of them wanted to hear. Whoever was the unsub’s next victim the team were determined to stop them before they find another dead couple.

As the team theorised more about the case and began building up the profile of their unsub, an idea popped into Emily’s head. 

“If the unsub is stalking their victims, why don’t we stop them stalking whoever’s next by having one of us play a married couple. Whoever we send in, we have them fit the unsub’s victimology and stand out, becoming the new target.” Emily explained her idea to the team and they all agree on the plan.

“Whilst the plan is great, if the unsub lives in the same area as the victims they know that most of us are FBI as we were all at the crime scenes.” Luke pointed out the flaw in Emily’s plan. 

“Not everyone was at the crime scene.” Emily reveals as she looks over to JJ and Matt and realises who she’s referring to, their eyes widen in shock knowing what she’s about to ask them and have no choice in the matter.

* * *

JJ had sworn, Emily made sure she and Matt went to the M.E. whilst the rest of the team went to the crime scenes just so she could introduce this plan and have them go undercover all because she knew of her crush on Matt. JJ regretted ever telling Emily about her feelings for Matt and curses to herself about ever letting that slip whilst they were on a girls night out with Tara and Garcia.

Now here she was, in the car, on her way to a house that the team were able to use for the case and pretending that she and Matt were a couple. 

“Hey, I don’t like this as much as you do but as long as we can stop the unsub then that’s all that matters.” Matt said, looking at JJ quickly and giving her a reassuring smile before focusing his eyes on the road. 

They arrived at the house, parking onto the driveway as they saw agents posing as movers, taking things into their temporary home and immediately took on their undercover roles and got out of the car.

“This is it, babe. Our new home.” JJ announced, trying to draw in as much attention as they could.

“And a new chapter in our lives.” Matt told her, smiling at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. He lightly kissed her on the top of her forehead knowing that they were being watched by the neighbours and tried to convince them and the unsub that they were a happily married couple. 

JJ and Matt entered their home and were met with Emily and Rossi who snuck around back so no one would see them. They stood in the living room which had both a homely and modern feel to it and wondered how much this house cost the Bureau and how on earth Emily was able to convince the higher ups to get them this house. 

“Everything is all set up, the cameras and mics are all online and Garcia can track anything that happens.” Emily informed them. She knew that JJ was still annoyed at her for making her go undercover but she had no choice and this was the only way for them to catch their unsub. “Matt your alias will be Sam Brooks and JJ yours will be Alice Brooks.”

“Now, in order to blend in, you’ll be hosting a housewarming party and we already sent out invites to the neighbours in the surrounding area. This way if the unsub does attend, they’ll see how you’re the perfect couple and will target you next.” Rossi explained as JJ and Matt nodded. 

“The party will be in a few days but for now get used to your roles and try introducing yourself to the neighbours.” Emily advised them, giving them a list on what to do and what not to do. “And don’t worry, we’ll only be a few blocks down in another house we set up so we can keep an eye on you. You’ll be safe and good luck.” 

With that, Emily and Rossi left and it was now only JJ and Matt in the home with all the other agents finishing setting everything up. The silence filled the room as neither of them knew what to say and looked at each other. 

“So, uh... do you want anything to eat?” Matt asked, breaking the silence as they stood in the living room of their temporary home. 

“Yeah, sure. What do you want to eat?” JJ asked him. She knew that the agents who were in here before stocked up the cupboards and fridge with food which surprised her as she suspected that she and Matt would had to buy their own food but it looked there was enough in the BAU’s budget to supply them food, either that or Emily had to convince whoever allowed this undercover assignment to give her and Matt food. 

“I don’t mind. Why don’t we look and see what food we have.?” Matt suggested and JJ nodded in agreement as they went into the kitchen. 

* * *

It was late in the evening and the two headed to bed after getting used to the house. They both entered the bedroom tired and remembered that they had to sleep in the same bed. 

“Why don’t I sleep in the guest bedroom? It will be easier for the both of us and it won’t be awkward.” Matt told her as he went to grab some pajamas from the wardrobe and was about to head into the guest room before JJ stopped. 

“No, don’t do that. If the unsub is watching us like they did with the other victims, they’ll see you in the guest room and know something is up. The point of this is to act like a happily married couple. You sleeping in the guest bedroom won’t help.” JJ pointed out. 

“I guess you’re right. But are you sure you want the both of us to sleep in the same bed?” Matt asked, wondering what to do about their situation. 

“I’m fine with it as long as you are and we can just put a pillow or something to separate us so that way we don’t invade each other’s space.” JJ said, giving him a quick smile. 

“Okay, that sounds like a good plan.” Matt said and the two then went to get changed into their pajamas. 

JJ sat in the bed, reading through the case file as she looked up to see Matt coming out of the ensuite. She saw that he was wearing a white shirt - a very tight one - and a pair of sweatpants. JJ couldn’t help but stare at him but stopped herself and looked back down at the case file she was reading. 

“You thought of anything new?” Matt asked as he pulled the duvet cover away and sat in the bed next to her. 

“Nope.” JJ said, pressing her lips together as she tossed the file onto the bedside table. “I can’t think of anything.” 

“Well I’m sure you’ll figure something out and besides we’ll be seeing the neighbours tomorrow, maybe that will help us.” Matt said, reassuring her. 

“Unless the unsub reveals themselves to us, I don’t think we’re going to find anything.” JJ told him, prompting Matt to chuckle. 

“You never know, we may find something.” Matt pointed out as he laid down in the bed, ready to go to sleep. “Goodnight, JJ.” 

“Goodnight to you too.” JJ told him, as she turned off the lights and went to sleep. 

* * *

It was morning and JJ was the first to wake up. She rolled over to see Matt peacefully breathing, the light rise and fall of her breath and the sunlight casting shadows over his body. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He looked cute asleep, JJ thought to herself. She had feelings for him, for a while. They had always been close friends but ever since he joined and they got closer together and the more closer they got, the more she started to like him and gain feelings for the agent. The only thing she didn’t know was if he felt the same way. JJ laid there in bed, thinking to herself as Matt started to slowly wake up. 

“Good morning.” JJ whispered as she saw him sitting himself up on the bed. 

“Morning.” Matt said, his voice groggy as he looked to see JJ next to him and gave her a small smile. “Do you want to go into the bathroom first?” 

“No, you can go in.” JJ told him, wanting to stay in bed for a bit longer as Matt nodded and lifted himself up from the bed and went into the ensuite. 

It had been around twenty minutes and JJ found herself sprawled out on the bed, taking up most of the room after Matt had gone into the bathroom to what she presumed was doing a shower. She had been so used to sleeping alone in her bed and taking up all the space she was worried that she’d wake up to Matt sleeping on the edge because of her taking up all the space and was glad that didn’t happen. JJ enjoyed waking up to Matt and it felt nice not waking up all alone and wondered what the next few days will be like for them. She was soon startled by the sound of the ensuite door opening and looks to see a shirtless Matt and towel wrapped around his waist. JJ stared at him for what felt like a good five minutes but was only one, as she saw the water dripping down his body and his dark wet hair made her even more attracted to him as she bit her lip and looked away before Matt noticed her staring at him.

“You can go in now.” Matt told her, walking over to grab his phone to check if he got any messages from the team. “Also, I was thinking after breakfast we go for a walk in the neighbourhood and talk to the residents to see if we can get anything.”

“That sounds like a great plan.” JJ said, as she rushed to get out of bed and quickly headed into the bathroom to avoid Matt.

JJ closed the door and leaned against it, letting out a sigh and was glad to get out of there, thinking that she embarrassed herself in front of Matt. She walked over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” JJ whispered to herself, looking at her reflection as she tried to compose herself. 

JJ knew she couldn’t let herself get distracted like this. This was the only way to catch their unsub and lives were at stake. She can get through this and it will all be over soon, they’ll find their unsub and stop them before they could hurt anyone else. Even though JJ hated being undercover and being a completely different person, she wanted to get justice for the victims and their families and there was no going back now. This was the only way and she was ready to go and find their unsub before it’s too late. 

* * *

JJ and Matt walked around the neighbourhood, canvassing the area and holding hands to maintain their cover. They had talked to some of their neighbours and none fit their profile, each and every neighbour seemed to be a decent person. The two decided to talk to one more house before going back. Knocking on the door they were met with a woman who looked to be the same age they were with a cheerful smile on her face as she let them inside and found out her name was Jane Harlow. 

“Please make yourself at home, it’s always wonderful to have visitors here.” Jane, gleefully told them, that same cheerful smile was still on her face as she handed them drinks and a small platter to eat. “So tell me, where are you guys from?” 

“Well we lived in DC for a while. We had an apartment up in Georgetown but Sam recently got a promotion and we decided that this was the chance to buy our new dream home.” JJ told her, pulling Matt close to her and giving her a huge smile as she called him by the alias they were given and just hoped that Jane believed her story. 

“Aww, that’s lovely.” Jane said, believing their story and JJ gave a small sigh of relief, glad that their lie actually worked. “How did you guys meet?” 

“It’s actually quite a funny story. I met Alice after coming back from my tour in Afghanistan and I accidentally bumped into her, spilling her coffee all over her and myself. I apologised and bought her a new cup of coffee. We got talking and we hit it off. Now I’m married to the love of my life.” Matt tells Jane, smiling as he looks at JJ and interiwines his hand with hers. 

“That’s sweet, if only my husband were like that.” Jane jokes to them as JJ and Matt laugh. 

The conversation goes on for fifteen minutes before JJ receives a text from Emily saying that they found something and need to get back to the house and that it was urgent. JJ and Matt would say their goodbyes before leaving their neighbours home and walking back to their house. 

“Well that was a complete waste of time.” JJ told him, holding her arm around his, knowing that people would be watching them. 

“It isn’t much but we did gain the trust of our neighbours, not to mention that they all accepted our invite to the housewarming party so it’s likely our unsub will come.” Matt pointed out to her as they started to approach their house.

“While that’s true, I don’t think all of our neighbours are convinced.” JJ informs him. “I think some of them don’t believe we’re a couple.” 

“Let’s just hope that whatever the team found out, helps us in some way to convince our lovely neighbours even more that we’re a couple.” Matt tells her, giving her a reassuring smile and they headed into the house. 

* * *

They saw Emily and this time Tara in their living room, who gave the two new files to read. 

“Unfortunately, our unsub struck again. They targeted Jason and Holly Smith but this time it was a lot more brutal.” Emily tells them as JJ and Matt open the files to see bloody crime scene photos as their faces fill with shock and horror. 

“Our unsub is gaining confidence and evolving.” JJ says, her voice breaking slightly, filled with horror and fear and worries if any of this is actually helping them find their unsub. 

“There is something else, Jason and Holly were struggling to conceive, our second victims, Paul and Anna Strickland were both workaholics and rarely spent time together, their marriage falling apart and they took couples therapy. Our first victims, Bradley and Nina Moore, Bradley was cheating on Nina.” Tara explained to them. 

“So all of our couples weren’t as happy as they seemed.” Matt pointed out. “It’s possible the unsub disliked the facade the couples put on, pretending that they were happy and in love when they weren’t. 

“Which is why we’ve come up with another plan. We still want you to be playing the perfect, happy couple but, your love for each other is slowly disappearing and both of you are trying to make your marriage work and stay together.” Emily explained the new plan to them before Tara then took over to tell JJ and Matt what to do. 

“It also helps that you both have bought a new house which would only make the unsub more mad when they find out that you bought a home while your love is slowly dying. But it’s also likely our victims confessed to the unsub themselves so either one of you should try to talk to one of the neighbours about this. Try to spot their behaviour pattern when you talk about your situation and see how they react. It’s likely they’ll be angry but will hide it.” Tara informs them, telling JJ and Matt what to do as they nod and agree to the plan. 

After discussing the case for another thirty minutes and any potential unsubs, Tara and Emily left the house, leaving JJ and Matt by themselves. JJ kept going back to the crime scene photos and when she was at the M.E. and seeing all the horrors the couples went through and was worried that the same would happen to her and Matt. 

“You okay, Jayje?” Matt asked, seeing his friend zoning out and touching her shoulder as she snapped back to reality. 

“I’m- I’m fine, Matt. I’m just worried that’s all.” JJ heistates, giving Matt a small smile not wanting to concern him. 

“We’re going to be okay, I promise you.” Matt says to her, giving her a reassuring hug and holds her close. “Nothing will happen to us and we have the team by our side who will protect us and make sure we’re okay. I won’t let anything happen to us.” 

“Thank you.” JJ quietly says, as she nuzzles her head into his shoulder and appreciates him comforting her. 

The two stand there, still in their embrace and holding each other close. JJ and Matt can’t bear to lose each other and hoped that nothing would happen to either of them. They knew it would all be over soon and couldn’t wait for the case to be done so they no longer have a target on their backs. They both vowed to keep the other safe and make sure they don’t get hurt 


	2. Chapter 2

JJ and Matt stood there, still in their embrace as they held each other close not sure when to let go of each other. Eventually the two separated from their hug, giving each other a longing look and a small smile before JJ broke the silence. 

“I’m going to the kitchen and make us something to eat.” JJ told him and Matt nodded as she walked away and left the living room. 

Matt let out a sigh as he collapsed onto the sofa. He had feelings for JJ for a while but never knew if she felt the same way. JJ had always made him smile, she knew what would cheer him up and was there for him whenever they had a tough case. He loved everything about her, from her smile to her blue eyes, her kindness and looking out and caring for everyone. Matt felt as if he could be his true self around her and she made him happy. 

Matt lifted himself up from the sofa and he went over to the kitchen to see JJ cooking away a smile appearing on his face as he let out a giggle when he witnessed the little dance the blonde was doing. He wondered if life would be like this if they ever dated. 

“You are adorable.” Matt exclaimed as he approached JJ who turned around to see him. “I always forget you dance whenever you’re alone.” 

“I can’t help it, I just love to dance.” JJ replied back. Matt was often round her place and he caught her a few times dancing in her kitchen or living room. “I guess maybe that’s why I prefer living alone, no one to interrupt or catch me dancing.” 

“Lets just hope the team didn’t see you dancing or else you’ll never hear the end of it.” He said to her as the two laughed. 

“So I was thinking, I could talk to the neighbour, Jane Harlow about our marriage issues.” JJ told him, air quoting ‘marriage issues’. “Considering how she knew a lot about the neighbours and gossiped about them, she would be the perfect one to talk to as she’ll gossip about our issues to others, meaning that the unsub will most likely hear about it and make us their next target.” 

“That sounds like a good plan.” Matt told her, agreeing with her idea. “Now I just need to find someone to talk to.”

“Well there is the neighbourhood watch meeting you can go to, maybe you can talk to someone there. Plus that will help you blend in with your cover.” JJ suggested. 

“I could do that. Let’s just hope that this works.” Matt tells her. They couldn’t afford to let more people die and this was the only way to stop the unsub. He just hoped that all of this was enough to keep the unsub’s attention on them rather than another couple. 

* * *

It was the next day and Matt was heading to ‘work’. Which really was him going to the BAU and staying there for a few hours before going back. JJ would stay home and keep an eye on the neighbors as well talking to Jane using the excuse that she works from home. 

“You know what to do?” Matt asks her and JJ nods as she gives him his bag and keys. 

“Yep, talk to Jane and mention our marriage issues.” JJ responded back as the two walked out of the door. 

“And be careful, we don’t know who to trust.” Matt warns her and she reassures him that she’ll be fine.

“I’ll see you when you get home.” JJ says, slipping into her role with her and Matt sharing a quick kiss and I love you before he leaves and heads to the BAU to help the others. She saw him drive away and went back into the house when she received a text from Garcia advising her to talk to Jane here as there are cameras around and she and the team can see what’s going on and keep her safe in case anything happens. 

An hour later, Jane was at the door and JJ went to open it, the two greeting each other with JJ inviting her to come in.

“Can I get you anything to eat or drink?” JJ asked, closing the door behind her. 

“No thank you, I’m fine.” Jane tells her as she sits down on the sofa and looks around to see the house empty. “So Alice, where’s Sam?” 

“He’s at work but he should be home soon.” JJ tells her, sitting down next to her, ready to confess all about her ‘marriage issues’ with ‘Sam’. 

“So why did you invite me over?” Jane asked as JJ quickly thought of something. 

“Well I just wanted to get to know you more and try to create at least one friendship in this neighbourhood.” JJ informed her, letting out a small laugh. 

“Looks like you’ve already created one.” Jane tells her as JJ smiles glad that she was able to get Jane to trust her. 

“So how long have you and your husband been married for?” JJ asked her, remembering that she mentioned her husband.

“We’ve been together for a while now, ten years.” Jane says to her. “What about you and Sam?” 

“We’ve been together for two years now.” JJ tells her, hesitating on that line knowing that now’s the time to go through with the plan and that Jane will notice how hesitant she was when she said. “Well we’re going through a rough patch right now.” 

“What do you mean by that? Jane asked. 

“I’m not really sure but recently things haven’t been the same and Sam is always at work. There isn’t that spark anymore. I guess maybe that’s why we brought this house, it would bring back that spark.” JJ explains to her, hoping that the woman in front of her believes her story. 

“Don’t say that. I’m sure you two still love each other. It’s perfectly normal for there not to be that spark anymore. You’ll get it back.” Jane says, giving her a reassuring touch. 

“I hope we do.” JJ says, a small smile appearing on her face. “Sam has just been working a lot lately and it feels like I’m always alone.”

“Have you tried telling him how you feel? He won’t know unless you tell him what’s going on and how you feel.” Jane asked her and she told her she hadn’t. 

“I guess I could try to talk to him.” JJ says, her tone hesitant as she looks at the woman in front of her and sees what her response will be.

“That’s a great idea. I’m sure you two will figure out something.” Jane says to her, a cheerful smile appearing on her face as she reassuringly rubbed JJ’s shoulder. 

“Thank you for the help.” JJ says and looks outside to see Matt coming into the driveway and sees him entering the house. 

“Hi honey, thought I drop by on my lunch break to see you -” Matt says, pausing his sentence as he sees Jane. He knew she was already here having watched JJ talk to her through the cameras along with the rest of the team. “Oh Jane, I didn’t know you were here.”

“Well your wife invited me over but I should get going.” Jane says, getting up from the sofa and reaching the door. “I’ll see you two soon at your house warming party.” With that, Jane leaves their house as JJ and Matt watch her heading back to her house. 

“So did it work?” Matt asked, referring to the plan JJ had told him about yesterday. 

“I think so. It looked like she believed it but we’ll have to wait and see if anyone in the neighbourhood starts gossiping about us and when you go to the watch meeting.” JJ explains to him as they went away from the window and headed into the kitchen with JJ handing him a glass of water and got one for herself. “I didn’t think it would be this hard.” 

“Well something like this, it takes time. I have a feeling we’re still going to be Mr and Mrs Brooks for a little longer.” Matt says, taking a sip of his water. 

“However long this will be, we need to prep you for tonight when you attend the neighbourhood watch meeting.” JJ informs him and Matt nods as they start to go over what will happen in the meeting. 

* * *

Matt took a deep breath as he went into the house where this week's meeting was happening. To say the least he was incredibly nervous. Unlike with JJ there were no cameras around and he was alone with no team watching over him to give him any backup. He looked around to see various residents as he went to take a seat before the meeting started. He was soon joined by someone who introduced himself as John Daley and learnt that the man lived a few doors down from him and JJ. 

“I’m surprised to see you here alone. I thought you would’ve been with your wife.” John asked him. 

“Well Alice didn’t want to go and she wasn’t too happy about me spending the evening here while she’s alone at the house.” Matt tells him, already setting the plan in motion. 

“Ahh, you two had a fight. That sucks.” He tells him and Matt can tell he wanted to know more. 

“It’s been happening a lot more ever since we planned to move here.” Matt explains to him. 

“That’s a shame. You two seemed like a really happy couple.” John points out and a sad smile appears on Matt’s face, doing his best to convince the man that he and ‘Alice’ were having ‘issues’. 

“Yeah well, we’re not.” Matt says bluntly, taking a sip of his beer. 

“I’m sure you two will work it out. It can’t go as wrong as it did for me and Shannon.” John says. 

“I take it you two are divorced?” Matt asked him, curious to know more and has a feeling that there’s more to this guy than it seems. 

“Yeah we are.” John tells him, an awkward smile appearing on his face.

Matt saw the way John clenched onto the beer bottle. The tension when he told him that he was divorced. Of course this reaction could be normal Matt thought to himself. 

“But it was just mutual. Our love for each other died and we moved on.” John explains to him. 

Now that was weird, Matt thought to himself. The way John tried to hold back that tension he had only to fail. He could see John still clutching onto the bottle, grinding his teeth and can still see a slight anger in his face. It had Matt wondering if he was their unsub. 

* * *

An hour later, the meeting ended and Matt went home to see JJ waiting for him at the stairs.

“So how did it go?” JJ asked him as they walked over to the living room. 

“I think I know who the unsub is,” Matt informs her, surprising JJ and she sees him taking his phone out and contacting the team. 

“What do you mean?” She was confused as to how he figured it out.

“The meeting. I met someone named John Daley and he’s recently divorced. The way he acted when he told me about his divorce and him and his wife made me think that he’s possibly our unsub. But I need to inform the team to see if they agree with me and get Garcia to do a background check on him.”   


“You think Garcia will find anything?” JJ asked, slightly hoping that this John Daley does match their profile and is in fact their unsub. 

“Let’s just hope she does or else we’ll be back from square one.” Matt tells her as he then gets a text from Emily who says that she’ll be on her way. 

A few hours later, Garcia found what they were looking for. John Daley has been recently divorced from his wife Shannon and it was messy. They learn that he was constantly working and never home, leaving Shannon all by herself but something else they found out was that Shannon cheated on John. 

“What they went through is the same as our victims.” JJ points out, looking through the files Garcia sent them. 

“But unlike with our third victims, John and Shannon weren’t struggling to conceive.” Garcia informs them, through the phone. 

“And the divorce was finalised last year. It doesn’t match our timeline.” Emily says, having now joined them when Matt told her to come over. 

“Our third victims did try to pretend everything was going okay on the outside similar to the other victims and John and Shannon. It’s possible, John hated the idea of having to try to hide that something was going wrong in his marriage.” Matt pointed out. 

“Even then, he still doesn’t fully match our profile. We need more before we can actually confirm he’s our unsub.” Emily tells them, with the three agents agreeing. 

“The housewarming party in a few days, maybe I can talk to him then and see if I can get more out of him.” Matt suggested. 

“That sounds like a plan.” Emily tells him before giving him a warning. “You need to be careful with how you approach him on this, say the wrong thing and it could set him off.” 

“I will, don’t worry I know what I’m doing.” Matt says, reassuring his co-workers that he can do this. 

* * *

It was the day of the housewarming party and JJ and Matt were getting the food ready before people arrived. They were both nervous, knowing that they would have to act like a couple for more than an hour and blend in with their cover whilst also trying to deal with John. 

“You know when I signed up for the FBI, I didn’t think making small appetisers were part of that list of things I’ll be doing.” JJ joked, making Matt laugh. 

“And having to pretend to be a married couple.” Matt added on also making JJ laugh.

They continued to prepare the food, making sure that everything was there and ready. Even though they didn’t have to put so much effort into this with many of the team calling them out on that, JJ and Matt felt that it would at least be nice to prepare something for the residents who were essentially helping them out on the case even though they had no idea they weren't. JJ had been placing some flour onto the kitchen surface to roll out the cookie dough when she accidentally spilled some onto Matt and turned to see some of the flour on his laugh and burst into laughter. 

“I’m- I’m so sorry Matt. I didn’t mean to do that.” JJ tells him, trying to contain her laughter but can’t hold it in any longer as an annoyed look appears on his face.

“It’s fine, these things happen.” Matt calmly tells her before flicking some flour onto her, making JJ gasp and a grin appearing on his face. 

A small fight with the flour ensued as Matt chased JJ around the kitchen island, catching up to her and lifting her up prompting her to sequel and laugh as Matt placed her back down on the floor. They stay still for a moment, laughing before the room is soon filled with silence and they catch each other’s eyes, softly looking at each other, staring unsure what to do next. Their bodies were close, a breath hitched in their throats as JJ pulled Matt close to her and placed her hands between his face and brought her lips to his. 

JJ and Matt kissed, their bodies even closer. Matt’s lips were soft as JJ felt his hands trailed down to her waist and he pulled her close to him. She felt sparks igniting, them yearning for each other and had always wanted this to happen but never thought it would. This kiss felt different, Matt felt this warmth blossom inside him, it felt exhilarating. The way her fingers brushed over his jawline and her arms wrapping around his neck and she ran her fingers through his hair felt nice. The kiss became more heated and their bodies were pressed against each other as they parted slightly, allowing Matt to slip his tongue inside. The two let out some soft moans as they roamed their hands around each other. There was this aching feeling between them and JJ and Matt knew that there was this sexual tension they have, craving for each other, both ready to just do it on the kitchen table right now but their lips separated from the kiss and they pulled away. 

JJ cleared her throat as she looked up at him, shocked as to what she and Matt had done and broke the awkward silence between them. “I’m..sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Even though that kiss felt amazing, she couldn’t do this not right now when they’re in the middle of the case, the timing was all wrong and she didn’t know how to feel about this or tell Matt how she really feels about him. 

Before Matt could say anything else, JJ walks away and he tries to stop her from leaving but she doesn’t listen to him and leaves the house. He stood there now alone, wondering why he let that happen especially as now things are going to be awkward for them. Matt had wished he told JJ how he felt about her before she left but couldn’t find the words and now he’s wondering what this means for them. 

* * *

The housewarming party had just started and JJ returned a while ago after what happened but neither she and Matt talked about what happened. There was still some awkwardness between them after that kiss but they put that aside for the sake of the case. Things were going well and residents were there including John. JJ and Matt had only been at each other’s side once during the night and Matt finds her in the kitchen and checks to see if anyone was around. 

“Hey.” Matt says to her, approaching the blonde who was getting more drinks for the guests. 

“Hey.” JJ replied back, her tone blunt and he could tell she was trying to avoid what happened. 

“Look, I know you don’t want to talk about this but -” Matt tries to explain himself but JJ interrupts him. 

“Can we not talk about this here? JJ whispered to him. It was a risk to talk about it while there were other people in the house and to others it may seem like they’re fighting which would help with their aliases having marriage issues but she was worried that someone will find out who they really are. “Look, let's talk about what happened after the party.” 

Matt nods, still checking to see that no one is eavesdropping on their conversation. “Sure we can talk about this after the party.” He quietly tells her and helps her with the drinks, placing it onto the table in the living room where most of the guests were. 

As he and JJ walked around, Matt finally saw John who was walking out. “I see John, I’m going to go talk to him,” Matt tells her. 

“Okay, be safe and call me or the team if anything happens.” JJ tells him and he heads off to see John. JJ wished she could go with him but she knew she had to stay here, though that still hasn’t stopped her from worrying about Matt ever since he introduced that plan. 

Matt would try to catch up to John, wanting this night to at least be successful. Before he can try to catch up a neighbour stops Matt in his tracks who tells him that they had a lovely time at the housewarming party and he thanks them for coming. Matt would see that John is no longer around and heads to his house, knowing that the man is there.

As he approaches the front door, Matt sees that it’s left open and has a feeling something is wrong. He knows he should tell the team but if it’s nothing their cover could be blown and all their hard work ruined. Matt takes a deep breath and enters John’s home, the whole place was dark as he walked around and is met with a broken picture frame on the floor and a broken vase, pieces of glass everywhere. This is bad, he thought to himself and takes his phone out to contact the team but before he can, he’s hit on the head and falls to the floor with a thud, seeing a figure approach him before his eyes close. 


	3. Chapter 3

The housewarming party had finished half an hour ago and JJ was wondering where Matt was. She knew he was talking to John but didn’t think it would take that long for him to talk to the man but she felt something was off. She had tried calling Matt but it just went to voicemail and she started to get worried. 

_ This couldn’t be happening, _ JJ thought to herself. She knew she would’ve gone with Matt and now he was somewhere most likely taken by John who saw right through him. Rossi and Emily had just come in, much to her relief and hoped that maybe they heard from Matt. 

“Anything?” JJ asked them. 

“Nothing, Matt’s not answering his calls or anything. Garcia even tried to track his location but couldn’t find anything.” Emily explains to her. 

JJ sat down on the chair, overwhelmed as she took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. “I should’ve gone with him, Matt would be fine if I had just gone with him.” 

“You can’t blame yourself for that. You couldn’t have known what would happen.” Rossi tells her, trying to reassure JJ that it wasn’t her fault. “Matt’s going to be fine, he’s a fighter. What’s important is finding him, do you know where he went?”

“He was going to talk to John and never came back after talking to him.” JJ tells them, trying to distract herself from what John could be doing to Matt but she keeps flashing back to the crime scene photos and what the victims went through. 

“Something must’ve gone wrong when Matt was talking to John. We need to approach this carefully.” Emily informs them as she calls the rest of the team over to help them. 

* * *

Matt opened his eyes, groaning in pain as he got himself up and saw that his wrists were tied from behind. He adjusted himself, still dazed from being knocked out and looked around to see another person tied to the chair. He then saw someone approach him and assumed it was John only to then hear their voice. 

“Good to see you’re finally awake Sam, or should I say Matt,” the unknown voice said. 

Matt had recognised that voice from before and as his vision cleared he saw that it wasn’t John but instead Jane. 

“I bet you and your team weren't expecting me to be the unsub.” Jane taunts him as Matt looks on in shock, confusion and anger. 

“How, I thought you were married?” Matt asked, his breathing heavy and still in pain. 

“That’s what everyone thinks. They presumed me and my husband were happy that even I did, but apparently we weren’t according to him.” Jane told him, her tone blunt. “He served me divorce papers a few weeks ago.” 

_ That matches the timeline.  _ Matt thought to himself. He knew he had to provide a distraction enough for the team to come in and rescue him but he had no idea where he was other than in the living room but it was most certainly not John’s or Jane’s. 

“You hate that he lied to you. It made you angry that he wasn’t committed to your marriage so you blamed him. That’s why you targeted the couples, seeing them lying and pretending to be happy filled you with anger specifically at the husbands.” Matt told her, trying to buy some more time before Jane tried to do anything else. 

“Yeah it made me angry. I thought he loved me but he didn’t. He lied to me for our entire marriage and made a complete fool of myself. She says, her voice filled with rage. 

“You don’t know that he doesn’t love you. He could still love you but platonically. I’m sure he still cares for you.” Matt tells her, trying to calm her down when he sees her grabbing a knife. “You don’t have to do this. These couples, they shouldn’t be involved, it’s not their fault. Sometimes marriage doesn’t always work but people try to find a way to fix it if they love their significant other and sometimes they realise they’re better separated.” 

“You wouldn’t understand. No one does. They kept lying to each other and themselves. Not to mention the husbands were all completely useless.” She ranted on, clutching the knife she was holding. 

“So you put them out of their misery.” Matt answered back. 

“And now I’ll put him out of his misery once his wife returns and of course I’ll have to kill you before your team gets here. Jane told him, pointing to John. 

Matt realised he must be in John’s ex wife’s living room, which makes sense as Jane had killed all the couples in their homes and was likely going to kill John and Shannon in either of their homes since they live apart but he interrupted everything. 

“How did you know I’m not really Sam?” 

“Wasn’t it obvious, a string of murders, your team investigating them and all of a sudden you and your so called wife move in. Either it was just coincidence or it was the FBI’s doing. I still can’t believe everyone fell for it, I certainly didn’t. Plus I saw your phone and all the messages calling you Matt” Jane explained to him. “Though then again I don’t blame everyone for falling for it as you and your fake wife did convince everyone you were a couple.” 

“Well we’re good actors.” Matt responded sarcastically. 

“Oh...that wasn’t acting. You’re both in love with each other,” Jane pointed out how obvious that was. 

Yes he loved JJ but Matt wasn’t sure if she loved him back and considering how she walked off and practically avoided him the whole night after their kiss, it confirmed she wasn’t. But right now he didn’t care if JJ wasn’t in love with him, his main priority was getting out of here with John alive before Shannon comes back. 

* * *

It had been an hour since they found out Matt was gone and Luke and Tara went to check John’s house to find no one there which only made JJ worry even more. The blonde hated that she avoided him the whole night and barely said a word to him after that kiss. She wished she could just rewind time back and stop him from going. A touch on the shoulder startles her and snaps her back to reality to see Emily standing in front of her, handing her a cup of coffee and a small smile on her face. 

“How are you holding up?” Emily asked JJ, sitting down next to her. 

“Considering the situation..not good.” JJ told her, taking a sip of the hot coffee. 

“I don’t blame you, seeing as you’re in love with him and that very passionate kiss you two had.” Emily said to her. 

“Oh god. Please don’t tell me you and the team saw that.” JJ groaned, rubbing her temple in frustration. She can’t believe that everyone saw that through the cameras. 

“Don’t worry, it was just me. You should be lucky no one else saw it, especially Garcia.” Emily joked, making JJ laugh a little. 

“Look it’s not that I didn’t like the kiss, I mean did a lot but-”

“It was just spur of the moment.” Emily pointed out, finishing JJ’s sentence. 

“Yeah...It’s just complicated. I love Matt, I really do but I don’t know if I’m ready.” JJ confessed. 

“Ready for what?” Emily asked, trying to get it out of her. 

“The thought of losing him.” JJ told her and Emily gave her a confused look, wanting to know more. “This job...what we do for a living. Who's to say that even if we do get together that it could be ripped away from us all because an unsub tries to take a shot at one of us during a takedown. What’s the point of being together if we only end up losing each other?”

“I know it’s scary, with this job you can lose anyone but that doesn’t mean you should hold back. We all deserve someone waiting at the front door for us or in this case going home together. What I’m trying to say is, you should go for it, tell Matt you love him. You can figure out how this will all work along the way but right now you shouldn’t miss that opportunity to tell him how you feel before it’s too late.” Emily eloquently told her, giving the blonde a reassuring smile and touch. 

Even after Emily’s advice, JJ still wasn’t sure on what to do with her feelings for Matt but her thoughts were soon interrupted when Rossi walked over to them. 

“Garcia still hasn’t found any locations that John could’ve taken Matt to. We’re missing something, I mean why take Matt somewhere, he wouldn't risk taking him now especially if he hasn’t taken you, JJ.” Rossi told them.

“Maybe he took his opportunity to take Matt now and decided not to take JJ.” Emily theorised. 

“But that still doesn’t make sense. He’s been methodical all throughout. Why slip up now? John could’ve easily taken me and Matt after the party.” JJ pointed out. 

JJ couldn’t help but think that Rossi was right and that they were missing something. She tried to think back to when she visited the neighbours and if any of them talked about John but no one mentioned him. JJ then remembers the conversation she had with Jane and how she mentioned her husband but then recollected how when they first met Jane said how she wished she and her husband were like her and Matt. the realisation hit JJ’s face as she sprung her head up, a look of shock on her face.

“Our unsub isn’t John, it’s Jane Harlow.” JJ informed them as Emily and Rossi looked at her in bewilderment. 

“How are you so sure she’s our unsub?” Emily asked. 

“When Matt and I first met Jane, she talked about how she wished she and her husband were like us. At first we thought it was a joke but I don’t think it was. Now looking back, her expression when she said it looked as if she was angry and meant it but tried to hide it from us. Maybe she and her husband were having marriage troubles.” JJ explained to them. 

“That’s possible.” Rossi said, getting his phone out to call Garcia. 

“I still haven’t found anything, it's like John knew we were coming and hid everything.” Garcia said through the phone. 

“That’s fine, right now we need you to look up Jane Harlow. We believe that she’s actually our unsub.” Rossi said to her. 

“A twist of events. This case got a lot more interesting.” Garcia said as she typed away and found what she was looking for. “Jane Harlow, 42 and has been married to Anthony Harlow for 10 years until he served Jane divorce papers a few weeks ago.” 

“That matches our timeline.” Emily pointed out, realising that JJ was right with her hunch. “Is there anything else you can find?”

“I can tell you that it was messy. Jane was not happy about being served divorce papers and was angry that Anthony lied to her and truly didn’t love her, according to her social media.” Garcia informed them. 

“Seeing the victims essentially lie to each other and try to be together to fix their marriage made her angry so Jane decided to put the couples out of their misery and target the husband most as she blames them for all the issues like she did with her husband.” JJ said but even with that information it still doesn’t explain why she took Matt. 

“There was a smashed vase and photo frame on the floor of John’s house. Maybe instead of what we assumed before that there was a struggle between him and Matt but maybe instead it was Jane and John.” Rossi explained to them. 

“And Matt was simply there at the wrong time.” Emily added on, contributing to Rossi’s theory. 

“But where would Jane take Matt and John.” Garcia asked. 

JJ thought for a moment before remembering their profile and how the victims were killed in their homes and how Matt told her that John’s wife, Shannon had her own place ever since their divorce. “If Jane was planning to kill both John and Shannon it’s possible she took Matt and John to Shannon’s house knowing that his ex wife would be there.” JJ realised and Emily and Rossi knew she was right with her theory.

“Garcia!” Emily exclaimed as the three of them rushed to tell the team about what they found out. 

“Address has already been sent to your tablets.” Garcia told them through the phone. 

JJ, Rossi and Emily left the house, alerting the rest of the team about the location and got ready to head over to the house, hoping that it wasn't too late and that their friend and the victims were still alive. 

* * *

Whilst Jane had kept ranting on about her and Anthony’s marriage, Matt had been slowly untying himself, careful as to not have Jane notice what he was doing. 

“And where’s Anthony now? Matt asked, trying to buy some more time and keep her distracted as he successfully untied himself. 

Jane didn’t respond to his question, worrying Matt as to the safety of her ex husband. 

“Where is he?” he asked again, voiced filled with anger and sorrow hoping that they hadn’t missed another victim all because they had gone after the wrong person. 

“Oh calm down, I haven’t done anything to him…yet,” She taunted him but Matt had a feeling that Jane wasn’t telling him the truth, watching her fill with rage and getting less patient. “Where is she?” 

Matt saw her pacing across the room and knew she was referring to Shannon. 

“Maybe my team already knows where you are and made sure Shannon was safe.” Matt confidently told her. He had no idea if the team knew she really was the unsub but he had to get into her head and make her think they were coming after her.

“Please, no one knows where we are.” Jane said to him as she and Matt heard something in the distance. 

Just then, he had heard a car roll into the driveway and hoped it was the team but he didn’t hear any of them and realised that it was Shannon coming home. He watched Jane approach the door and as he saw the door knob slightly move, Matt ran from where he was and tackled Jane to the ground, the knife falling out of her hand. The agent tried to get the upper hand as Shannon came in and Jane lifted her arm, gun in hand that she had on her and Matt pulled her arm sending a shot to the ceiling. Matt had got the upper hand and told Shannon to run, seeing her run out but now distracted, Jane pushed him to the ground, grabbing the knife and as she lifted her arm in the air ready to stab him when the sound of a gunshot went off.

Matt witnessed Jane fall to the ground and saw JJ who had shot her in the back from behind. He was relieved that it was all over but his main priority was John and Anthony and if they were okay or not. The rest of the team rushed in, securing the scene and checking on John as JJ went over to Matt and helped him up. 

“Anthony… Jane did something to him.” Matt told her, trying to get up before JJ had told him to stay put and he kept resisting. 

“Anthony is fine Matt. He’s at his brother’s, Jane never harmed him.” JJ informed him and Matt let out a sigh of relief that they didn’t have to find another victim as he saw Jane’s dead body on the ground. 

* * *

Matt sat on the back of the ambulance, the EMT’s checking him over as he watched John be wheeled away with Shannon by his side. He was told that he has a minor concussion but nothing too serious that he had to go to the hospital for. 

As he sat there, Matt saw JJ walking over to him with a smile on her face. That same smile he always loved. They hadn’t talked properly since that kiss and he had dreaded talking to her about it, worried that she would say that she wasn’t in love with him. JJ came over and sat next to him and Matt gave her a small smile. 

“How are you feeling?” JJ asked him, her hand touching his and a soft look appeared on her face. 

“Well other than some pain and stitches on my forehead, I’m fine.” Matt told her, prompting them to laugh. 

“I’m glad to see you’re okay, we were all worried about you.” JJ told him, she had been the most worried and when she saw him on the floor with no harm done to him, she had let out a sigh of relief and wanted to hold him close after the ordeal he went through. 

“At least we no longer have to be Mr and Mrs Brooks anymore.” Matt joked, making them laugh again.

They gazed into each other’s eyes, smiling and Matt let out a sigh, knowing that they need to talk about that kiss and can’t avoid it.

“Look about what happened earlier, I know we didn’t mean for it to happen and it was just spur of the moment but JJ, I love you. You make me smile, cheer me up and you’re always there for me. I love how kind you are, looking out for everyone and I feel as if I can be my true self around you.” Matt confessed, breathing out a sigh of relief as he looked at her and couldn’t tell what she was thinking. “Look it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way but I had to tell you and if after this you don’t want anything to do with me that is completely understandable, if it makes things easier I’ll -” 

Before he could ramble on any further, JJ cupped his face and brought her lips to his. They pulled each other close, not caring if the team saw them as they melted into the kiss. They felt a warmth flourish inside them, the kiss was soft and sweet but also passionate and JJ felt how soft Matt’s lips were as she wrapped her arms around his neck. JJ then pulled herself onto his lap, straddling him and pulled their bodies closer. Matt felt her fingers run through his hair as he placed his hand on her waist and the other on the side of her face, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

They felt sparks ignite, both enjoying the kiss a lot and they separated, lips parting as they looked up and stared into each other’s eyes, Matt noticing how blue JJ’s eyes are and JJ noticing how dark and brown his eyes were as they smiled. 

“I love you too.” JJ whispered softly, as the two let out a small giggle and she felt his thumb brush over her cheek. “You make me smile and laugh, the way you care for everyone and that they’re safe. Jane could’ve killed you and yet you still tackled her to the ground and stopped her from killing another victim. You always put others first and that’s one of the reasons why I fell in love with you. I was scared that I was going to lose you, the thought of losing stopped me from telling you how I feel but after today, I knew I couldn’t wait any longer. I love you so much, Matt”

JJ and Matt grinned cheerfully both overjoyed by their confession and they heard the team behind them celebrating and looked over to see their friends cheering and throwing their arms in the air. 

“Ignore them.” JJ said, rolling her eyes over their friends cheering them on. She thought that maybe it would’ve been a good idea to do this in private but she didn’t mind as doing it now was worth it. 

“I guess it’s fitting of me to ask you out on a date? That’s if you want to go.” Matt asked, a small blush appearing on his face. 

“I would love to go on a date with you.” JJ replied back, giving him a soft look. 

The smile on their faces got bigger and they pulled into another kiss. They enjoyed the moment, the feeling of being in each other’s arms felt so nice as they sunk into the kiss. JJ and Matt’s fears were gone and they knew that whatever fears they had they would work through it. 


End file.
